Final Feliz
by StrawK
Summary: Por que às vezes, tudo o que queremos é um final feliz. - One-Shot SasuxSaku


Final Feliz

-

Hum... quem me conhece de algumas comunidade por aí, sabe que o estilo humor predomina nas minhas histórias.

Essa fanfic eu escrevi há muito tempo, numa época em que perdi alguém muito querido. Não sei o que me deu, e saiu essa coisa aí.

Por favor, não me matem! XD

Bem, resolvi postar só agora, nem sei por quê.

--

**Final Feliz**

(One-shot)

_**Véspera**_

Sasuke fechou os olhos sem pressa, esperando por uma resposta. O ar lhe faltava aos pulmões e precisou fazer um esforço imenso para conseguir puxar oxigênio para si. As costelas doeram.

"Me perdoa?" - ele repetiu com a voz fraca.

Os olhos da garota à sua frente estavam fixos em seu rosto, porém não lhe respondia. Não conseguia responder.

"Não me ignore, Sakura." - insistiu.

Lentamente, ele a viu levantar a mão delicada e pousá-la sobre seu rosto pálido.

"Está gelado, Sasuke-kun. Quer mais um cobertor?" - a expressão de seus olhos não mudou.

Pareciam olhos de vidro. Inexpressivos.

Há meses Sakura sabia que esse momento chegaria. Havia até planejado como agir, o que dizer e como confortá-lo. Seria forte pelos dois.

Mas não estava dando certo. Portava-se como um robô e isso o aborrecia.

Ataque de tosse. Outro maldito ataque de tosse.

Mal começara os espasmos e ele já sentia o gosto de sangue em sua boca.

Ela lhe ofereceu um lenço que logo foi tingido de rubro.

"É melhor você deitar." - ela disse, começando a ajeitar os travesseiros às costas dele.

Novamente aquele tom de voz desprovido de emoção, vindo da garota á sua frente.

"É melhor você agir normalmente." - Sasuke irritou-se.

"Desculpe."

"Não se desculpe, Sakura. Apenas aja normalm-"

"Não é muito fácil agir normalmente quando seu namorado tem apenas mais alguns dias de vida." - a resposta soou mais ríspida do que esperava.

Não houve mais comentário algum naquele dia.

**.:oOo:.**

_**Manhã seguinte.**_

_**Dia 26.**_

Olhos verdes passeavam pelo corpo do rapaz adormecido naquele leito de hospital. Observaram os detalhes daquele rosto tão familiar. Agora era um rosto pálido e a cor fugira de seus lábios. Perdera muito peso também.

Os cabelos, outrora brilhantes e revoltos, agora cresciam timidamente, espetando-se para cima.

Sakura curvou os lábios ao lembrar-se do quanto ele ficara emburrado por precisar raspar a cabeça.

O barulho do monitor cardíaco era o único som naquele local. Lento e cadenciado, informando quão fracas estavam as batidas do coração de Sasuke.

Ela acostumou-se a odiar esse aparelho, que vivia a lhe pregar peças. Quantas vezes não correra desesperada para chamar os médicos quando o ruído tornava-se agudo e contínuo?

Inspirou com certa dificuldade, como se o ar contesse chumbo.

"Te perdôo." - respondeu finalmente, embora ele não pudesse ouví-la. "Eu te perdôo, Uchiha..."

Minutos depois, algo veio lhe desprender a atenção do livro que estava lendo.

Levantou e se postou ao lado da cama. Um músculo de seu maxilar retesou-se involuntariamente.

Oh, aquele barulho irritante.

O som do monitor cardíaco tornava-se cada vez mais rápido e instável. Tinha a impressão que seu próprio coração acompanhava as batidas do aparelho.

As batidas do coração de Sasuke.

A diferença era que ela não estava prestes a morrer.

E por alguma razão, dessa vez ela não gritou pelos médicos nem teve uma crise de choro. Sabia que agora era o fim e não havia mais nada a ser feito.

Nada que os médicos pudessem fazer. Nada que _ela_ pudesse fazer. Aliás, nunca pode.

Só lhe restava continuar ali, estática, num choro velado.

Por alguns segundos, sua mente se esvaziou. Não conseguia pensar. Não _podia_ pensar.

Voltou sua atenção àquele aparelho agourento que agora zombava dela, fazendo questão produzir um ruído distinto só para ratificar o que ela já sabia.

Segurou a mão daquele corpo que guardara a alma daquele que tanto amava.

Sasuke-kun...

Agora era só um corpo.

Falhara quanto à maneira de comportar-se com ele, mas agora não falharia com ela mesma. Não entraria em desespero, e mesmo que quisesse, talvez nem conseguisse, pois achava que seu estoque de lágrimas estava no fim.

Sim, não choraria. Havia se preparado psicologicamente desde que o médico lhe dera a notícia que a quimioterapia não estava surtindo efeito algum. Entretanto, a primeira lágrima teimosa conseguiu deslizar por seu rosto, abrindo passagens para outras, igualmente pertinazes.

Agarrou-o com todas as suas forças. Precisava sentir-lhe ao menos uma última vez.

Acariciava-lhe o cabelo e molhava o rosto lívido com seu pranto. Pensou que poderia até emanar vapor do encontro de suas lágrimas quentes contra a pele tão fria.

Pele tão fria.

Sasuke estava morto.

O que era um choro contido e silencioso, transformou-se em soluços carregados de agonia e palavras sem sentido.

Passou a conversar com ele, debilmente.

Embalava-o como a uma criança, segurando sua nuca, e a acariciando com a ponta dos dedos.

Sasuke gostava de beijos na nuca.

Mesmo que não admitisse e fosse muito orgulhoso para pedir, sabia que ele gostava por quê via seus pelos se arrepiarem toda vez que fazia isso.

Concentrada demais em sua própria dor, nem percebeu que agora havia mais três pessoas no recinto.

Não ligou para elas. Eram apenas vultos sem formas definidas e provavelmente estariam lançando olhares de compaixão mediante a cena.

Realmente não se importava.

Sentia agora profundo pesar por não poder se despedir de outra maneira. Um singelo beijo, um 'eu te amo', um abraço. Qualquer coisa, menos algo parecido com a última frase que Sasuke ouvira dela.

A intensidade do choro aumentou ao fazer essa constatação. Chorava agora compulsivamente e deveria estar gritado também, mas não tinha muita certeza.

Era estranho. Parecia que seu corpo não estava naquele lugar, e sim presenciando a cena ao longe, enquanto seu coração conseguia perfeita e dolorosamente experimentar todas as emoções. Surreal como um sonho ruim.

Sem aviso prévio, se viu agarrada por várias pares de mãos, tentando tirá-la dali e acalmá-la com algum remédio que ela se recusava a tomar.

Estaria tão alterada assim?

"Eu não quero sair daqui! NÃO QUERO!" - tentava se desvencilhar.

Quanto mais olhava para o corpo de Sasuke, mais vontade tinha de abraçá-lo. Talvez ainda pudesse esquentá-lo com o seu calor. Talvez se o chamasse alegremente, ele acordasse resmungando e a chamando de irritante, como de costume. Talvez se depositasse um pequeno beijo em sua nuca, sua pele se arrepiasse novamente.

Olhou novamente o corpo sobre a cama.

Sem movimento da caixa toráxica.

Não.

Não o deixaria partir sem ao menos ouvir novamente a frase que ele só lhe disse uma vez.

"Vamos! Diga, Sasuke-kun! Diga novamente! Eu já te perdoei! Me deixe ouvir apenas mais uma vez!"- chacoalhava o corpo sem vida, tentando obter resposta".

Sentiu uma dor aguda em seu braço e imaginou como Sasuke se sentia ao levar essas picadas de injeção diariamente.

Depois de um tempo, as pálpebras começaram a pesar e já não conseguia sustentar-se sozinha.

Adormeceu com lágrimas nos olhos.

**.:oOo:.**

_**Exatamente três anos antes**_

"Sasuke-kun, sabe que dia é hoje?" - Sakura pulou no pescoço do rapaz, o desequilibrando.

"Vinte e seis."

Ela se postou à frente dele com as mãos na cintura.

"Além disso." - estreitou o olhar esverdeado.

Sasuke parecia remexer na memória em busca de alguma informação a respeito do tal dia vinte e seis.

Ah, claro! Seu aniversário de namoro.

O rapaz percebeu que a namorada agora adquiria uma expressão mais séria.

"Dois anos, Sasuke. E até hoje, você nunca disse que me ama."

"Acho que você sabe disso. Fica sub-entendido. Senão não estaríamos juntos" - realmente não sabia que Sakura se preocupava tanto com esses detalhes.

A garota deu-lhe um selinho.

"Por mais que no fundo eu saiba, preciso ouvir isso de você."

"Tudo bem." - ele murmurou e continuou a andar pela calçada rumo ao Café que costumavam freqüentar.

Foi interceptado por ela.

"Certo! Então pode dizer. Estou esperando!" - Sakura sorria divertida.

"Não é assim que funciona." - Sasuke revirou os olhos. - "Não pode simplesmente pedir para alguém dizer que a ama. Não seria espontâneo."

Apesar de sentir-se um pouco desconfortável com tal afirmação, Sakura voltou a sorrir.

Suspirou. Sasuke realmente não sabia namorar.

"Pois então, senhor Uchiha, eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso! Onde já se viu? Se recusar dizer 'eu te amo' no dia do aniversário de namoro?" - ela fez bico e cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

"Ah! Nunca irá me perdoar?" - ele até que se divertia com a expressão dela.

"Nunca!"

Sakura virou o rosto, fingindo estar emburrada, mas um par de mãos quentes segurou-lhe o rosto, forçando-a a encará-lo.

Gostava dessas mãos em sua pele. Transmitiam-lhe um calorzinho gostoso. Aconchegante.

"Pois então, Haruno... saiba que eu te amo. E nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida."

Não se importava se nunca mais Sasuke dissesse essa frase a ela. Não mesmo. Afinal, acreditava que ele não dizia isso nem para a própria mãe.

Selaram esse momento inédito do namoro com um demorado beijo.

O sangue nas veias da garota não poderia correr mais rápido. Daria tudo para ter um monitor cardíaco naquele momento para saber quantas batidas por minuto seu coração dava.

Sabia que o namorado não era um homem de palavras vãs e ouvir a tão aguardada frase (mesmo que não tenha acontecido de uma maneira mais romântica) com todas as letras a deixara completamente satisfeita. Não poderia ter um presente melhor de aniversário de namoro.

Quando se separaram, Sakura ainda brincou:

"Mesmo que tenha dito isso hoje, não significa que vou te perdoar por demorar todo esse tempo para se manifestar!"

"Não vai me perdoar nunca?"

"Nunca! Você nunca ouvirá isso de mim!" -ela riu.

"Pois então EU que nunca vou te pedir perdão."

Até numa brincadeira boba como aquela, seu namorado fazia questão de parecer superior. E mesmo assim, ela ainda conseguia achá-lo adorável.

Continuaram caminhando. Enganchou o braço no dele.

Tempo atrás, achava que Sasuke apenas estava com ela por causa de sua insistência, e fingia não se importar com isso. Estava com ele, e isso aparentemente bastava.

Mas depois de algumas crises de ciúme por parte do Uchiha, sentiu a necessidade de confirmar tal afeto. Não se arrependeu, afinal.

Sakura agora tinha um lindo sorriso imbecil estampado no rosto.

Sasuke a amava.

Estava muito feliz.

**.:oOo:.**

**FIM**

**.:oOo:.**

**--**

Abraços especiais para Nihal, Vampiric e Haru.

Me inspiraram a começar a escrever fanfics, sabe? 8D

--

**Reviews, please .**


End file.
